lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Cho Zuul
Cho Zuul is a recurring character in the Fighters Club Extraordinaire universe, being a fighter in the Multiverse Fighters Association. She originally was a former demon deity of destruction before being contained by the Multiverse Fighters Association and was rehabilitated. She feeds her destructive needs through fighting. Background Cho Zuul is a demon deity that was summoned to destroy Lynnhaven prior to the events of Fighters Club Extraordinaire although she was stopped and then contained into the Phantom Plane by the Multiverse Fighters Association. She was later rehabilitated, with her learning to contain her more destructive urges. Since then she lives in the Specka Dome, one of the zones watched over and protected by the Multiverse Fighters Association. Appearance Cho Zuul is a woman with black hair and green eyes. She typically wears yellow eye liner and wears green frame glasses. Her body appears to be completely naked with tattoos overlayed on top it; these tattoos are actually incredibly thin beings she has complete control over and can move to her own accord. She can move them to reveal light blue nipples and a pussy, which she can summon demons through. Personality Cho Zuul has destructive urges, although since her rehabilitation she has a lot of control over them. She tends to be rather level headed and mature when not fighting, although her hands tend to shake should something annoy her and she wishes to destroy it. She also shows a ton of intelligence, often found in a peaceful library or a quiet room writing a novella. She enjoys buffalo wings and spicy food, as they remind her of home. Cho Zuul, when she loses her temper or when fighting, acts more maniacal and wild and often expresses a need to kill. She seems to get some sort of perverse pleasure from watching her victims bleed out or visibly struggle against her. Due to regulations, Cho Zuul is not actually supposed to kill her opponents, but usually is the harshest fighter in the Muliverse Fighters Association, often beating her opponents a inch within their life. Cho Zuul also enjoys blood, as she is unable to bleed herself. She usually licks her opponent's wounds or is seen enjoying a bath filled with blood. This releases destructive impulses for her and usually helps her relax. Although known as "The Mother of All Demons", Cho Zuul rarely shows any maternal qualities, often maiming or dismembering the demons she summons for parts. Abilities Cho Zuul, being a deity of destruction, is immensely powerful at her basic form. She is so powerful that she technically isn't allowed to use the full extent of her powers, as they could cause death and destruction on a unseen level. In combat, she usually uses weakened versions of her powers, such a green blast of energy that temporarily melts the bones of her opponent and leaves them helpless. She can also extend her fingers into claws and cut her opponent up, licking their wounds as they hit the ground. Cho Zuul can also summon demons through her vagina; this led to her original title being known as "The Mother of All Demons". Since her rehabilitation, she tends to rarely use this ability to it's full extent. When having sex, she usually only summons a single part of a demon, usually it's long and huge cock or a giant set of tentacles. Cho Zuul can banish demons that she summons with no problem. If she wants to feel pleasure through the sexual organs she summons, she can cut off the organ from the demon and temporarily graft it to her body. This extends to using chopped off demons parts all over her body, from adding wings or a tail to her body. She doesn't really utilize it in combat mostly because of every second counting, so this ability does not see much use outside of sexual use. Relationships Jackie Nymph TBA Gallery ChoZuul.png|Cho Zuul's original art by Trivia *Cho Zuul's nudity is more out of her personal comfort, although she sometimes wears a white lab coat and a pair of black boots if she feels cold. *Cho Zuul has her own cult which more or less disbanded after her rehabilitation, however it is known that she usually fucked her followers in orgies should blood be sacrificed to summon her. *Cho Zuul's last name comes from the demon dog in Ghostbusters, while the actual character is more based off Gozer. Category:Deities Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Multiverse Fighters Association Category:Females Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Goddesses Category:Anti-Villains Category:Pansexual Characters